List miłosny
by Anemona Yuu
Summary: Jedną z największych obaw Yamaguchiego było to, że na któryś z tych wszystkich otrzymanych listów, Tsukishima w końcu odpowie, nawet jeśli byli w TEGO typu relacji.


HAIKYUU! - ONE-SHOT "LIST MIŁOSNY"

Yamaguchi, nie potrafił już podać dokładnej liczby listów, które przewinęły się przez jego dłonie. Nie wiedział, co zawierała ich treść, ale był pewien jednego – żadnego z tych listów, nie chciał czytać. Po prostu oddawał je Tsukishimie, który na jego oczach, wrzucał do śmietnika potarganą kopertę, zaadresowaną do niego. I chociaż Yamaguchi, był niemalże pewien, że tak właśnie skończy każdy z tych przeklętych wyznań, to jego serce drżało, kiedy podawał różowe, wyperfumowane koperty.

Wstyd było się przyznać, że czuł satysfakcję, ilekroć widział, jak papier rozdzierany jest niedbałym, nonszalanckim ruchem ręki Tsukkiego. Był szczęśliwy, że tak to się skończyło, ale i zazdrosny, bo wiedział, że nie brakuje w szkole dziewczyn, które chciałyby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Tsukishimy, a Tadashi, nie wiedział na ile może z nimi konkurować.

Czasem zastanawiał się, co się działo, kiedy znajdowała się wystarczająco odważna dziewczyna, by bezpośrednio wyrazić swoje uczucia. Nie mógł, co prawda, wyobrazić sobie miłego Tsukkiego, który dziękuję i grzecznie odmawia owej niewieście, jednakże nie słyszał o żadnej płaczącej nastolatce, która została okrutnie odrzucona i przy okazji zwyzywana, bo Tsukishima nie lubił marnować czasu, a on doskonale o tym wiedział.

Ale może nie miał się czym martwić? Tsukishima był zbyt straszny, by ktokolwiek zdecydował się na tak śmiałe posunięcie, jak wyznanie mu miłości sam na sam – a przynajmniej tak sobie tłumaczył.

* * *

Jak każdy dzień w szkole, Tsukishima rozpoczął od wywalenia ze swojej szafki na buty kilku kopert. Większość z nim pokryta świecącym się brokatem i wypsikana kobiecymi, ostrymi perfumami, które prawdopodobnie dziewczyny podkradały własnym matkom – tych Kei, nienawidził najbardziej. Cóż, to żadna przyjemność chodzić w butach, które zdążyły przesiąknąć tymi mdławymi i słodkawymi pachnidłami, nawet jeśli nie dało się tego zauważyć.

Wystarczyło, że Tsukishima wiedział. Zwykle już na tym etapie, Tadashi, był w stanie dostrzec zmiany zachodzące w zachowaniu swojego chłopaka – poziom rozdrażnienia Tsukkiego wzrastał ze zwykłego niewyspania na podirytowanie względem ludzi i to wtedy, zaczynał być niemiły, a kąśliwe uwagi rozdawał wokół jak cukierki na Halloween. W sumie później bywało już tylko gorzej, a on, starał się iść grzecznie za nim i nie odzywać się, jeśli nie było to konieczne.

Tylko czasami nie potrafił się powstrzymać, ale „zamknij się", sprowadzało go na ziemię i przypominało, że następnym razem może już nie być tak przyjemnie.

Dużo rzadziej zdarzało się, by listy, były jeszcze w szafce na książki Tsukishimy, ale wystarczył jeden jedyny świstek papieru, subtelnie wsunięty w drzwiczki szafki, by padła także pierwsza „kurwa" tego poranka.

\- Śmierdzące buty to za mało, teraz jeszcze podręczniki zaatakowały te stuknięte wariatki – mruczał wówczas Kei, z rozmachem zatrzaskując szafkę i patrząc na niego, jak na pchełkę, plątającą się pod nogami. Nerwowy śmiech, którym starał się złagodzić sytuację nigdy nie pomagał, jednakże zawsze próbował, rozumiejąc, że właśnie wkroczyli w fazę gniewu. Przeważnie w odpowiedzi otrzymywał tylko grymas niezadowolenia, jakby Tsukishima nie miał ochoty denerwować się jeszcze bardziej, w poniedziałki wyjątkowo jeszcze raz mógł usłyszeć „zamknij się".

Jeśli jednak, jakimś magicznym sposobem, szafka Tsukkiego nie została zdewastowana – jak to czasem on na to mówił – to dzwonek również był dostatecznie dobrym powodem, aby dać się pochłonąć fazie gniewu. Tyle, że wówczas dało się obejść bez „zamknij się" - które szczerze mówiąc, Yamaguchi nawet lubił, bo wiedział, że przecież Kei, tak właśnie okazuje swoje emocje, a i nie pozwoli nikomu innemu tak do niego mówić – i wspólnie, ale jednak gęsiego, zachowując stosowną odległość od nabuzowanego Tsukishimy, szli na salę gimnastyczną na poranny trening siatkówki.

Yamaguchi nigdy nie był świadkiem tego, jak Kei, odczuwa coś więcej niż gniew – sarkazmowi towarzyszyły wówczas przekleństwa – ale nie wiedzieć czemu, treningi pozwalały na to, by Tsukishima całkowicie odparował. Tadashi przypuszczał, że może być to zasługa Kageyamy i Hinaty, których sprowokować potrafiła skórka od banana, i na których mógł się wyładować niemalże od zaraz.

Wystarczało samo prychnięcie na przywitanie, jako komentarz do porannych wyścigów owej dwójki, a napięcie zdawało się stabilizować na bezpiecznym poziomie, a następnie przychodziła pora na małe co nieco, jeśli tylko wypadała ich kolej na sprzątanie sali gimnastycznej przed lekcjami. Yamaguchi uwielbiał tych kilka upojnych chwil po włożeniu ostatniej piłki do magazynku.

Tsukishima zamykał drzwi od środka i przypierał go niezbyt delikatnie do ściany. Pomieszczenie pogrążone w półmroku, dzięki przepalonej żarówce i oknom przesłoniętym częściowo żaluzjami, dodawało intymności tym kilku pocałunkom, a każdy był dłuższy od wcześniejszego.

Stawał na palcach, by choć trochę ułatwić dostęp do swych ust, jednocześnie – dość niezgrabnie i nieśmiało – obejmując jego kark i przyciągając bliżej siebie. Ochoczo rozchylał wargi, nabrzmiewające od pieszczot i z czułością odpowiadał na nowe. Był to niepodważalny dowód tego, że Kei, nie mógł się powstrzymać od tego, by go nie pocałować, ale Yamaguchi nie zamierzał mu tego uświadamiać, bo naprawdę kochał sposób, w jaki był przytrzymywany za biodra, jakby w ogóle ośmielił spróbować się wyrwać z uścisku.

Palce zaciskały się na materiale jego spodni, niespiesznie wsuwając się pod koszulkę – gdy skóra stykała się ze skórą, prąd dreszczy obezwładniał go doszczętnie, przeważnie wtedy, nawiedzała go myśl, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś tu teraz wszedł? Zalążek strachu zawsze odchodził, kiedy zimna dłoń Tsukishimy, zaczynała gładzić jego brzuch, przejmując całkowitą kontrolę nad sytuacją. Stłumiony jęk, uciekający mu z gardła, można było usłyszeć w całym magazynku pośród absolutnej ciszy, przerywanej wyłącznie urywanym oddechem. Starał się wtopić całkowicie w większe ciało i przestać zaprzątać sobie głowę zażenowaniem, które pojawiało się mimowolnie.

Po opuszczeniu sali, można było mówić o tym, że Tsukishima ma dobry humor – jak na siebie w uwzględnieniu własnej skali humorków i dąsów – a Tadashi, święty spokój i zadowolonego chłopaka tak, mniej więcej, do drugiej przerwy. Do tego czasu, dał już sobie wepchnąć w ręce przynajmniej jedną kopertę. Wystarczyło, aby wyciągnąć ją w stronę chłopaka, a zirytowanie osiągało apogeum.

\- Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, abyś tego nie przyjmował? - warczał, wyrywając mu z rąk kopertę, ewentualnie całą stertę makulatury. Jeśli nie było ich zbyt wiele, to targał je nad koszem na śmieci, dobitnie pokazując Yamaguchiemu, ile obchodzą go wyznania zupełnie obcych mu dziewcząt, jeśli miał gorszy dzień, to wywalał je wszystkie za jednym razem, a gdy było jeszcze gorzej, z grymasem kazał Tadashiemu, by sam je wyrzucił lub oddał. - Jeśli masz czas, żeby martwić się o sprawy innych, to zajmij się najpierw sobą.

\- Przepraszam, Tsukki!

* * *

Yamaguchi już w gimnazjum nauczył się, że starczy nie opuszczać Tsukishimy na krok, by uniknąć tej całej farsy z listami, ale nie było to przecież możliwe. Dlatego też, tak jak się spodziewał, został zatrzymany tuż przy automatach z napojami – a poszedł wyłącznie po głupi sok w kartoniku!

Wpadł na nią przypadkiem, po prostu jej nie zauważając, chociaż stała zaraz za nim, przestępując z nogi na nogę i tarmosząc w dłoniach tą swoją śmieszną, upaćkaną nalepkami z serduszkami i tym pstrokatym różem. Yamaguchi wolałby dostać list miłosny w niebieskiej kopercie, ale raczej nie powinien tak wybrzydzać – ostatecznie nigdy żadnego nie dostał, lecz nie miało to znaczenia. W końcu nie potrzebował cudzej miłości, chciał jedynie tej, którą mógł mu okazać Tsukki.

\- Przepraszam – wyjąkała niska brunetka w okularach. Duże okrągłe okulary w granatowej oprawce, same w sobie, były zabawne, ale Yamaguchi szczerze przyznał, że akurat jej pasowały. Dodawały dziwnego, aczkolwiek dziewczęcego uroku i nieporadności. Niektórym facetom się to podobało.

\- Nic się nie stało – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Spojrzał na kopertę, a później ponownie na nią. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, a rumieniec jeszcze dobitniej pokrył jej policzki.

\- Ach, to... - wyszeptała, podając mu kopertę. - Dla ciebie, Yamaguchi-kun – skończyła, spuszczając głowę.

\- Dla mnie? - zapytał, jakby nie rozumiejąc, co właśnie się dzieje. - Dl-dla mnie?! - powtórzył, czując, że sam zaczyna się rumienić.

\- Proszę, przemyśl swoją odpowiedź – odpowiedziała, kłaniając się nisko i pospiesznie znikając mu z oczu, nim w ogóle jego mózg przetworzył zaistniałą sytuację w zwolnionym tempie.

Wracając do klasy, wciąż był z lekka oszołomiony i zamroczony. Schował list do kieszeni marynarki, starając się jak najszybciej zapomnieć, ale gdy tylko zobaczył Tsukishimę, dotarło do niego, że zapomniał, ale kupić napoju dla swojego przyjaciela z tego wszystkiego. Rozdrażnienie Tsukishimy ponownie wzrosło, ale udało mu się nieco załagodzić całą sytuację, dzieląc się z nim tym, co kupił. Gdyby nie to, że zbliżał się koniec przerwy, poszedłby kupić jeszcze jeden napój. Oczywiście po tym wydarzeniu, Yamaguchi nabrał nadziei, że zza chmury wyjdzie słońce - nic bardziej mylnego...

Yamaguchi, nie mogąc się skupić na treningu, psuł każdą akcję, w której uczestniczył i ani razu nie zaserwował poprawnie, co poskutkowało reprymendą od trenera oraz kapitania, kilkoma wyzwiskami od Tsukkiego, zmartwionym Sugą oraz Hinatą, a także wrzeszczącym Tanaką, który twierdził, że Tadashi w ogóle nie stara się grać na poważnie. Innymi słowy, Yamaguchi był niemalże skonany po popołudniowym treningu, prawie płacząc ze szczęścia, że to już koniec. Ale prawdziwy koniec miał dopiero nadejść, bo nieszczęścia tańczą tylko w parach.

* * *

Szczerze powiedziawszy, był prawie pewien tego, że Tsukishima, dobitnie okaże mu swoje niezadowolenie, a już z pewnością powie kilkanaście słów od siebie jeszcze zanim dotrą pod jego dom. Yamaguchi był niezwykle podekscytowany nocowaniem u swojego przyjaciela odkąd Tsukki mu to zaproponował – nie tylko dlatego, że mieli być sami w domu, ale i ze względu na to, że mogli spędzić ze sobą więcej czasu. Yamaguchi cenił sobie każdą taką propozycję, bo wiedział ile dumy kosztowało to Tsukishimę.

Nie stało się jednak nic z tego, czego się spodziewał. Jego chłopak milczał, jak zawsze idą dwa kroki przed nim, wyraźnie pokazując mu swoją złość lub rozczarowanie – tego Yamaguchi nie wiedział. Nie próbował nawiązać rozmowy, by dodatkowo nie napytać sobie biedy. Zagryzł dolną wargę, a schowaną w kieszeni dłoń, zacisnął przypadkowo na kopercie.

\- Och – mruknął, wyciągając lekko zmięty kawałek papieru. Tsukishima, odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, marszcząc brwi.

\- Oi, Yamaguchi – warknął Kei, zatrzymując się. - Nawet nie próbuj mi mówić, że to przez to gówno, tak wyglądał nasz dzisiejszy trening? - Tadashi zaśmiał się nerwowo, zaciskając raz jeszcze pięść na liście.

\- Tsukki, bo widzisz... - Tsukishima, nie zamierzał czekać, aż dokończy. Wyrwał mu z ręki papier, przyglądając mu się z obrzydzeniem. Zanim udało mu się podrzeć list, Tadashi ujął dłonią nadgarstek chłopaka. - Ten jest do mnie – skończył niepewnie, oczekując reakcji.

\- Yamaguchi, tym bardziej nie powinieneś tego przyjmować. Chyba, że zamierzasz jakoś odpowiedzieć – powiedział, a perfidny uśmieszek błąkający się na jego ustach, wydał się Tadashiemu, niewyobrażalnie przerażającym.

\- Nie zamierzałem! - pisnął szybko, chcąc odskoczyć od przyjaciela, jednakże Tsukishima przytrzymał go za tą samą dłoń, która jeszcze przed chwilą zaciskała się kurczowo na jego nadgarstku. - Nie zamierzam – dodał już ciszej, rozglądając się po opustoszałej uliczce, oświetlanej żółtym, sztucznym światłem latarni.

\- To dobrze – odpowiedział mu Kei już spokojniej. Wolną dłonią zgniótł do końca kopertę i schował ją do kieszeni spodni. Zamierzał przyjrzeć się z bliska treści tego niespodziewanego wyzwania i być może wybić z głowy jego autorce jakieś niepotrzebne marzenia, jeśli będzie to konieczne. - Bo nie zamierzam się tobą dzielić, rozumiesz? - Do Tsukishimy z opóźnieniem dotarło to, co powiedział i może udałby, że nie powiedział niczego tak żenującego w jego mniemaniu, gdyby nie zdziwienie Yamaguchiego i napływające gorąco do policzków.

\- Ta-tak – wyjąkał, stawiając dodatkowy krok przed siebie zupełnie nieświadomie, tak zauroczony był zaistniałą sytuacją. Uścisk wokół jego ręki wzmocnił się, kiedy Tsukishima odwracał się napięć w drugą stronę kontynuując marsz dużo szybciej niż poprzednio, ciągnąć go za sobą. - Tsukki, czy ty...

\- Zamknij się. Po prostu już się zamknij, Yamaguchi. - Yamaguchi nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że w jednej chwili, stał się najszczęśliwszą osobą we wszechświecie, głupiejąc do reszty i do reszty się tym ciesząc. - I jeszcze raz przyjmiesz jakikolwiek list, a przysięgam, że pocałuję cię na środku korytarza, przy wszystkich tych babach z tymi ich pieprzonymi wyznaniami.

\- Nie zrobisz tego, Tsukki – zaśmiał się, odpowiadając na dotyk Tsukishimy. Splecione ze sobą dłonie, były prawie niewidoczne, zwłaszcza, gdy Yamaguchi przyspieszył, zrównując kroku ze swoim chłopakiem.

„Może i nie, ale na pewno dam ci nauczkę dziś w nocy" - pomyślał Kei, uśmiechając się perfidnie pod nosem. Odegra się z nawiązką za każdy list, przez który się dzisiaj zdenerwował, zaczynając od ust, z których mógł spijać najsłodsze jęki tego świata.


End file.
